


Jump

by Xqueenie



Series: Thorki Oneshot Collection [3]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Thorki if you squint, very short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xqueenie/pseuds/Xqueenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Allfather is too late getting to Thor and Loki as they fall from the broken Bifrost. But Thor is not letting his brother go, not this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very angsty thought I had when I was tired and feeling very creative. Little ficlet for my Thorki oneshot collection~
> 
> (please consider donating to this Gofundme for me and my girlfriend to get together :https://www.gofundme.com/ncany2jw )
> 
> (follow me on [tumblr~](xandraqueen.tumblr.com) )

Thor doesn’t know what he’s doing.

He only just realizes that it’s barely been half a week since he was banished from his home, and after all he’s been through over the past few days, a few days feels like a lifetime. He was banished, lost his father’s trust and his powers, and he had thought Odin had died. His brother had committed treason, and nothing hurt more than to know the brother he loved so much had betrayed not only him, but all of Asgard as well.

Thor doesn’t care. He knows Loki is still _Loki_ , no matter what he’s done. Loki is still his brother, and above all anger, beneath all betrayal, Thor loves him. Perhaps more than he realizes. And whether or not Loki is guilty of crimes he might have committed out of anger or fear or jealousy, Thor can’t lose him now.

The Bifrost is shattered. Shards of the colored crystal bridge spray into the starry sky, but Thor pays them no mind. He and Loki are now without solid ground to land on as the impact from Mjolnir sends them both flying. He uses his hammer for leverage to pull himself closer to Gungnir, to which Loki is still clinging.

He can hear Sleipnir’s hooves on the part of the bridge still intact. He doesn’t have to look back to know the Allfather is there to save his sons, but he doesn’t reach them in time. Thor scrambles to pull Loki closer. Loki is still crying, trying to fight off his brother as they plunged into open space.

“Get off of me!” Loki screeches, very obviously still upset, “Let me go, you great oaf, _let me go-!_ ”

“No!” Thor yells back at him, “Stop- struggling-!”

“I hate you! LET ME GO!”

“ _I love you!_ ” This seems to shock Loki enough to give Thor a chance to pull him into a very tight hug as they continued to plummet. “I love you, and I won’t let you fall alone!”

Loki gapes at him, unsure how to respond. Tears flow even more than before, and he finds himself pounding his fists weakly on Thor’s chest, trying to maintain whatever fit of anger he was in before. He doesn’t say anything, just buries his face into his brother’s armor and sobs helplessly.

“I won’t lose you, Loki,” Thor murmured to him, “I don’t care if we are related by blood or not, I won’t let you go through this alone.”

“You say that like you can see what will happen.” Loki grumbled.

“No matter what will happen,” Thor said firmly, “I am here. And I love you.”

“...I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also! I am now taking requests for [writing commissions!](http://xandraqueen.deviantart.com/journal/Writing-Commissions-573834778) Follow me on tumblr or watch me on dA to submit requests!


End file.
